gone
by hurricanerosie
Summary: jack and sam spent last night together but bad things happen the next day. plz review
1. chapter 1

Discalamer: I don't own any of the characters from Without A Trace they belong to CBS.

Note: Please review. This is my first WaT FanFic

Chapter 1

Samantha smiled as she stepped off the subway. She had spent the night with Jack again and she'd had a great time.

Samantha connected with Jack on level she didn't connect with anyone else. Their relationship was spiritual not just physical. When their eyes locked at work she felt tingles go up and down her body but it hurt her to know that she could never be with him exclusively because of his wife and children.

Everything was quiet as Samantha stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, glancing into Jack's office as she did but he wasn't there.

Her face dropped and she froze as she saw the latest face stuck to their whiteboard. Jack.

"Danny? Why is Jack's photo up there?"

"His wife, Maria, reported him missing this morning."

"What?"

"He called her last night said he was working late and wouldn't be back till early morning so when she woke up and he wasn't their she called the office but he wasn't there either and he isn't answering his cell. When was the last time you saw him?"

In bed this morning. "Last night. We walked out together then I caught the subway and he drove home, or so I thought." Samantha didn't know why she lied it just came out. She knew she was compromising the investigation. She would tell later if no developments were made.

"Ok, thanks." Samantha really couldn't believe Jack was missing. It was, what, three and a half hours ago since she'd seen him. She'd asked him to stay the whole morning but he had said he had to get back. If only he'd stayed...

TBC...

Will post more tomorrow... if you want me to


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them CBS do.

Chapter 2

"So, he was last seen about fifteen hours ago leaving the building. And Samantha says he got in his car and drove off. Also Maria said he's only been home for three nights in the last two months so something's up with that. Apart from that we got nothing."

She couldn't lie any longer. Jack was gone and they were nowhere close to finding him. "Ok, the last time I saw Jack was this morning at about a quarter to four. And all that time he was home, he's been at mine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just didn't wanna risk mine and Jack's jobs over something we did."

"Samantha, he's married."

"Don't judge me Martin. God knows I could judge you." With that Samantha left to go to the ladies' room were she broke down in tears. What if she didn't see Jack again? She couldn't this to him because, as Martin had said, he was married but deep in her heart she knew she was in love with him and she didn't know what she'd do without him.

After she had calmed down, Samantha went back to her desk avoiding eye contact with Martin, Danny and Vivian. She turned on her computer and began to read her e-mail when she found one from Jack sent at 9.43am. Fifteen minutes ago. It read:

_Dear Sam,_

(only Jack was allowed to call her that, everyone else had to use Samantha)

_Watch the attachment._

_Remember I love you._

_From Jack._

Samantha clicked on the attachment and a video popped up. On it was a man wearing a ski mask and holding a gun to Jack's head, demanding she bring $3,000,000 dollars to Central Park at 6pm that evening or Jack would die. All throughout the clip Jack was looking at her, his eyes pleading her to set him free.

"Viv! Take a look at this!" She replayed the video and after it had finished started giving people orders.

"Danny, get to the bank see if we can get this ransom sorted. Martin, check out the code thing I wanna know where this e-mail was sent from. Samantha, you just, erm, help Martin or go with Danny to the bank."

"Ok." Was all she could manage.

TBC...

Note: Please review cause I'm really nervous that it's crap.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride to the bank with Danny had been silent until he spoke.

"So, if you're gonna start like Martin did, don't bother. I'm not in the mood."

"No, I'm not. I think it's really great, you're happier around him. But remember, he's got Hannah and Kate to think about so be careful."

"I will. I know what I'm doing Danny, I'm a big girl and besides he's worth it."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Samantha's cell phone. She scrambled to find it in her bag, after all it could be Jack.

"Samantha Spade."

"Hey, it's Martin. We found out where the e-mail was sent from. A computer at 25 97th Avenue."

"Ok, me and Danny will meet you there." She snapped her cell shut.

"We're we headed?"

"72nd on Queens."

"Ok." Danny u-turned at the next set of lights and drove back towards Queens. He could see the hope in Samantha's eyes. She believed Jack would be their and for her sake- so did he.

Samantha slowly took her gun out of its holster and approached the door of 25 72nd Avenue. Danny came up from behind her and signalled to kick the door down. With one kick the door swung open.

"FBI!" Samantha held her gun straight out and checked the rooms to the left. Danny did the same but to the right. She then began searching the rooms for Jack. He wasn't there. "Damn it!"

"Samantha, we'll find him."

"Yeah, but will we find him before its too late"

"No. We'll find him soon." Danny caught a glimpse of a computer at the other side of the room. "That must be the computer Jack's captor used. We'll take it back to the lab and I'll see what I can find."

Samantha walk out of the room and slumped down against the hall wall but she wasn't there for long. She jumped up quickly and ran out of the building where she threw up on the sidewalk. Great!

Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Samantha!" Viv caught up with her as she was walking to her desk. "We found some blood in the house. Forensics just ran it. It's Jacks."

"How much blood?"

"Not that much but we found a bullet casing to so he must have been shot."

"Oh my god Viv. Where is he?"

Jack woke up in a small, dark room, his hands bound, his mouth taped-up and a burning pain in his shoulder.

Last thing he remembered was sending an e-mail to Sam. Then a gun.

Sam. He could die in here. What if he never saw her again? She had begged him to stay with her this morning but he hadn't been home in 2 days so he kinda had to. Now he wished he had stayed.

TBC…


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 6

"Ok, prints we recovered off the computer match a Brian Reynolds, did time a few years back for assault. Primary residence: 25 72nd Avenue." Viv was briefing Samantha and Martin on their suspect.

"Secondary residence?"

"Danny's looking."

"Yeah, and I found something:" Danny walked in a few papers in his hand. "Brian Reynolds, secondary residence- 90 East 42nd Street."

"What are we waiting for?" Samantha jumped out of her seat. She didn't feel to good but if Jack was there, she wasn't gonna stay here. As she approached the elevator Viv, Martin and Danny joined her.

Samantha didn't hesitate as she approached the door, she just pulled out her gun and kicked the door in.

"FBI!" The man stood in front of her she assumed was Brain Reynolds made a dash for the fire escape but Samantha took him down with a bullet to his leg. Leaving him on the floor she began canvassing all the rooms searching for Jack.

There was no sign of him in the kitchen, bedroom or bathroom but then Samantha came to a locked door. She kicked it but it wouldn't open. "Damn! Danny come help!" Danny rushed over and together they managed to bust the door open to reveal Jack, slumped in the corner with his hands tied and his mouth taped over. "Jack." Samantha immediately ran over, fell to the floor and began to un-tie him. "Oh my god! Thank God you're ok!"

As soon as Jack's hand's were released he pulled Samantha into his embrace and even though it hurt his shoulder, held her tight. "I thought you were gone." Samantha started crying but didn't even know why.

"It's ok Sam. It's ok."


	6. chapter 6

Note: Sorry the story's been a bit messed up but I think I've sorted it.

Chapter 7

Jack woke up to the sight of Samantha sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed. She looked so sweet sleeping he didn't want to wake her. He watched for a little while until he was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"You never looked at me that way." It was Marie. Jack had been hoping she wouldn't visit. Out of the corner of his eye he could she Samantha beginning to stir..

"Marie, listen-"

"No Jack! I'm fed up of listening." Now Samantha had woken up fully.

"Where were you Jack? Because you told me you were staying at the office all night and I know that someone didn't just walk on into FBI headquarters and kidnap the head of Missing Persons!" Samantha glanced over at Jack who turned away quickly. For some reason he couldn't look her in the eye.

"He was with me."

"Excuse me!" Marie was shocked. She hadn't thought Jack would dare be with her again. Not after he almost lost everything last time.

"He was with me."

"How dare you?! You're just a slut from the office-"

"Hey!" Marie was taken by surprise when Jack defended Samantha. She had expected him basically to be on his knees begging her to take him back!

"You're defending her?!"

"You have no right to call her that! You don't even know her!"

"I know some things about her. Like that she's had an affair with a married man, twice!" Samantha had been enjoying watching Jack defend her from Marie but after she came up with that she felt she had to in-put too.

"Yeah, well. Shows what a crap wife you are!"

"How dare you?! What did you think was gonna come of your little fling anyway. It's not like Jack would ever leave me for you!"

"Oh yeah?! Jack?"

"Don't do this." Marie flashed Samantha a smug smile. "Either of you!" Jack knew he was now going to have to make his decision. Marie or Sam? His Family or The Woman He Loved? He would get to see Hannah and Kate if he chose Sam but would he ever see Sam again if he chose Marie? Jack knew what his heart was telling him to do.

"So, Jack, who's it to be? That _slut_ or me?"


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 8

"Her."

"What?!" Marie was _not _pleased. Jack couldn't leave his family for Samantha Spade, the bitch he had fucked a couple of times

"Sam."

"You can't do that!"

"No, I couldn't stand seeing Sam at work everyday. Knowing that I'd given up one of the few people in this world I truly love." Samantha was so happy. She was going to be with Jack forever. Something she had thought only happened in her dreams. Marie was far from happy and she knew the best way to get at Jack.

"I'm gonna make sure you never see Hannah or Kate again!"

"Marie! Don't do that!" Jack shouted at her but she was already out of the door and down the corridor.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, well, my shoulder hurts like hell but I'll survive. Are you ok?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"When you basically said you loved me did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I did." Samantha's face lit up. Jack loved her. Jack Malone loved _her_!

"I love you too." Samantha lent down and gave Jack a tender kiss on the lips. "Now, I have to be off. Work."

"You would really leave me here all alone?" He teased her and pulled a 'puppy dog' face.

"Yeah, well, I gotta get to work Viv should be by in a bit to talk to you about what happened. Bye." Samantha blew Jack a kiss form the doorway and started down the corridor.

"You for Viv! That's hardly a fair trade!" He shouted after her.

"Maybe I'll tag along." Now Jack couldn't wait for Viv's visit.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 9

"Ok, so me and Danny are gonna go to the hospital and talk to Jack about Brian Reynolds and what happened. Martin, Samantha, just catch-up on your paper work until we get another case." With Jack hospitalised Viv had taken over Missing Persons until he was fit enough to come back to work.

"Oh, no wait. Can I come to the hospital with you? Please!"

"Didn't you just come from there?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I dunno. Danny?"

"Hey, It's fine with me." Samantha flashed Danny her best smile and turned to Viv.

"Great! Let's go." Samantha headed for the elevator. Viv rolled her eyes at Martin and Danny before following her.


End file.
